


RWBY: Jaune and Ruby's Gardening

by Mikainox



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikainox/pseuds/Mikainox
Summary: Jaune and Ruby garden together, and strengthen their friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that came to my mind

RWBY Short Fic: Jaune and Ruby’s Gardening

At Beacon Academy, students are encouraged to adopt hobbies, as a means to maintain a sense of normalcy and peace, as a counter-measure to the trials of being a Hunter. As such gardening plots are provided for those who wish to adopt gardening as a hobby. The leaders of Teams RWBY and JNPR decided to start gardening on weekends. Ruby grew roses. Jaune grew daffodils. Jaune easily grew his flowers, but Ruby had trouble with hers. It took her a long time to get her roses to bloom. One day, Jaune and Ruby arrived at their plot, Ruby’s roses had been stepped on and crushed. Ruby was heartbroken, and sank to her knees. She started to cry. Jaune asked the groundskeeper if he had seen what had happened to Ruby’s roses. It seemed that Cardin had inadvertently fell on them while messing around with his team. Ruby continued to cry. Jaune then knelt in front of her, and gave her a comforting hug. He told her that it would be okay, he’d help her regrow her roses. They’d grow them together. After all, what were friends for, Jaune reasoned? Ruby hugged Jaune back, her tears of sadness transformed into tears of joy. Jaune asked Ruby what kind of rose she wanted to grow. After a few moments of thought, she replied. A yellow rose, she said. Jaune nodded, and Jaune took her hand, and helped her stand up. Jaune and Ruby left to get the necessary supplies. They returned to the plot, and together, started to plant the roses. As time went on, Ruby’s roses began to grow anew, all of them lovingly taken care of by the two friends. The flowers were all pretty, however, one of them outshone the others. In the center of the little patch of earth, bloomed a beautiful golden yellow rose, strong and healthy. 

 

A/N: Hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. The idea just popped into my head, so I wrote it down, to share with the world. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading - Mikainox


End file.
